


Give Me Love

by nfkluvcupcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poor Michael, Rich Luke, homeless michael, luke is 23, mentions of rape but not too graphic, michael is 17, will be add later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfkluvcupcake/pseuds/nfkluvcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a homeless boy who needs love and Luke is a rich but lonely person trying to find someone to love. Somehow they fit even though their status state otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this idea after scrolling through my playlist and I thought why not made a muke story based on ed sheeran's songs. Just admit that we all are muke af and ed is bae.  
> English is not my first language so pardon me if I had any mistakes.

_ Michael’s POV  _

****

**_White lips, pale face_ **

Trying to keep the warmth he desperately needed, he curled into himself into fetal position. It didn’t do him any good as he still felt the coldness spread throughout his whole body. He sighed to himself and there’s smoke coming out from his mouth making him curled tighter to himself. Watching the river flow freely made him smiled because the idea of being free without carrying the burden on his back was making him happy but also sad because he knew he would never have that. He can only hope for it. He was currently under a bridge not too far from the city, the place he now called home. He’d been homeless since he was 14 and now being a 17 year old, he pretty much knew how to survive but still, he couldn’t adapt to this.

His face was now pale and his mouth didn’t seem much different as it was white in colour, differ from his usual lips colour which is dark red. Nose red and there’s a tinge of pink coating his cheeks because of the cold weather. After about an hour lying, he sat up and reached for the bills he had in his pocket and counted it. There’s 7 bucks left and he was sure it was enough for him to survive until tonight. Well, he need to get up now and get ready to earn money to survive and maybe earn a bit more so that he could buy himself something warm so he wouldn’t freeze to death.

 

**_Long night, strange men_ **

“Yes baby, being all good for me aren’t you. Ughh so tight, are you sure you’re not a virgin huh? I thought you were a slut babe,” the man behind him groaned and roughly manhandled him before shooting his load into the condom he’s wearing. He let out a whimper from the weight crushing him when the man laid his body on top of him. He was skinny from the lack of nutrients and therefore he had a petite body that couldn’t stand any weight. “C-can y-you pl-please move?” he asked timidly, afraid he would trigger the man. “You going to tell me what to do now baby? Ouh you’re being a naughty boy are you?” the man’s hand took a grip on his hair and pulled it so that the man could look at him dead in the eyes. Pure fear was clearly written on his face, although he usually got this kind of treatment, he still couldn’t take it. “Ready for round two slut?” the man didn’t wait for his answer instead he just pound his dick straight into his hole. Moans and groans were coming out from the man’s lips while whimpers and whines that he unwillingly let out were heard throughout the whole room.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

“I’m totally going to call you again. Here’s your threat for being such a good whore for me.” The man took out his wallet and grabbed few hundred dollars bills then threw it on the ground. The man laughed watching the money scattered around while standing up to go to the door but not before muttering ‘what a dirty whore’ under his breath. Upon watching the man leaving the room, he let out a heart wrenching sobs while pulling his knees to his chest to make himself as small as possible as if it would protect him from all the monster out there. Tears were cascading down his cheeks but he did nothing to wipe it. He was trying to collect his thought before wearing his clothes and go out to face the world. After a few sniffles, he stood up and went to collect the money that was on the ground and after counting it, he smiled happily to himself because even though the man was a dick, he still paid him 400 dollars. He didn’t need to sell his body for a few weeks and that’s a good thing because he really couldn’t do it anymore for now. With a broken heart and smile, he limped out of the hotel room while clutching tightly the pocket that held his money that he earned it by himself. He was thinking to go buy a jacket and thick blanket to keep himself warm and content and oh, also the pastry he was eyeing a couple days ago because of how pretty and delicious it looked. With that, his mind no longer filled with sad thought.

 

**_The worst things in life come free to us_ **

(few days later…)

He was walking down the alley to get to the bridge as it was the nearest way to reach there. As he was walking while humming random tune that his mind could think of, he heard laughter not too far from where he was. Feeling scared, he ran as quickly as his body allowed him to; to avoid any trouble. He knew how it was not safe to be walking here alone especially as someone as vulnerable and fragile like him. While he was running, he noticed there were people running after him. Not wanting to get caught, he tries to run faster but his body was then being pushed to the wall and there’s hands gripping him tightly. He tried to scream but before he could open his mouth, a hand came flying to his mouth to shut him. “Well, look at what we got here guys. A twink.” He finally get a clear view of what’s in front him and felt scared when he saw about 4 people looking at him as if he’s a prey and they’re hungry predators. He tried struggling to get the man to release his death grip but nothing worked. “Look how much he have with him,” a guy spoke and again, the hands roamed around his body until they reached his jeans pocket. The man then took out the money he had in there and started counting. “200 bucks? Fuck, that’s a lot for a homeless boy like him.” They snickered and he tried to hold his tears but god knows how hard it was. Few tears rolled down his cheeks but he couldn’t wipe it because his hands was being held captivated by his captor. “Now that we got the money, how about we have a feast on his body aye.” Hearing that, his heartbeat was beating faster than ever and he could only did one thing; biting the hand that was covering his mouth. Hard. The man in front of him let out a scream and took his hand away so he did the second thing his mind could think of, kick the place where the sun don’t shine. The man again let out a painful scream and bent down to grip his manhood. He took the chance to run away from them and this time he was running for dear life not wanting to get caught. Oh how the luck was never on his side when one of them managed to get a grip on his arm and caught him. He dreaded the things that awaits him. That very night, screams, sobs, painful whimpers were like a music to the sick men’s ears while they were laughing menacingly.

 

**_His face seems slowly sinking, wasting; crumbling like pastries_ **

He curled his broken body into fetal position. It seem that’s the only position that made him felt safe from anything. For now, he did it to escape the harsh reality that always made way into his life and ruined everything he had. He just need someone to hold him and tell him that everything will be okay or simply to protect him from bad things. The blanket that he managed to buy was wrapped tightly around his body. His body was littered with hickies, bruises and cuts. Luckily the men didn’t break his bone or anything. Maybe they kinda pity him? Well who knows? After that tragic night, he went to the bridge limping with only in his underwear and sweater because he couldn’t find his pant. His underwear was stain with blood because 4 people in one night was just a pure terror. He washed away the blood while trying not to keep making much noise.

He suddenly realised he had only a few money left because he actually kept some of his money here to avoid this kind of situation. With a grimace adorning his face, he sat up and went to eat the leftover to soothe his grumbling stomach. Once he finished eating, he decided to go to the city and buy food as his food storage was left with nothing. With his face that was slowly sinking, wasted and crumbling like pastries, he made his way to the city even though his body was begging for him to get some rest. But he couldn’t do just that in order to survive. He need to do this. Although he had a tough life, he wouldn’t give up because he felt like the effort and sacrifice he made would be waste to nothing.

 

**_It's too cold outside for angels to fly_ **

The first thing he noticed when he arrived at the city was there’s not many people around. Few people were hurrying their pace to wherever their destination would be. He spotted the grocery shop that he always went were closed. He frowned because he need to at least buy food for tonight. He didn’t want to starve in this cold weather. That’s horrible. Believe him, he had went through it and he didn’t want that to happen again. He walked around to find any shop that was still open and to his disappointment, there was none. Weird was the only word that he could think. What was happening? Where was everyone going? Why were they going back early? Was there anything that he didn’t know? Pfftt of course there is! He didn’t have any source to tell him what had or would happened and he need to found out himself.

He stopped a woman who was carrying grocery bag and he was tempted to ask where she bought it but instead settled down with another question that had been bothering him. “Where is everyone going? What’s happening?” He asked the lady meekly. She looked at him in pity, maybe his appearance screamed homeless and had just been violated. “Didn’t you hear? There’s going to be rainstorm tonight.” He was shocked because no, he didn’t hear of that. He didn’t have any shelter to protect him from the storm. He’s scared now because if there’s one thing he hated the most was thunder. “Do you have food for tonight?” The lady asked and he shook his head. The lady’s face frowned but then she reached something from his grocery bag and took out a bread to give it to him. He took the bread gratefully while muttering a thank you. She smiled and then started to walk away from him to her car. He clutched the bread to his chest and made his way to random place not wanting to be under the bridge for the rainstorm that was bound to happen.

He was in dilemma, the cold wind blowing didn’t do him any help. He was panicking. There’s no way he could survive this, he knew it because he didn’t feel his body can take it. He made his way to a bus stop and thought that this place was good enough for him to seek shelter. Unfortunately, he left his blanket and now he had nothing to warm his body except the jacket he wore. He laid his body on the bench and closed his eyes in hope any of this wouldn’t happen. He could feel the coldness that sipped through his body and he shivered violently because it was cooler than the previous days.

After few minutes, he noticed there’s black clouds in the skies. Then, he saw lightning and he closed his eyes and covered his ears to stop the noise. He was shaking and trembling and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop it. He let out sobs and fat tears were running down his cheeks to his chin. He was absolutely terrified. People could knew he was terrified just from watching from afar. He didn’t notice a car stopping and see a man making a way towards him nor hear the question the man was asking as he was in absolute mess. Last thing he heard before the darkness surrounded him was “I’m taking you home with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Michael faints because he was having a panic attack but he didnt notice it. Well part 2 is coming. Idk if u guys enjoy it or not but I hope so.


End file.
